Helping Me Through The Dark Times
by kurisuchie2kimi
Summary: PostGraduation. Isabel panics four hours out of Roswell, causing a once familar face to return to her life. Summary sucks, fic better. First Roswell fic! Hints of IsabelAlex, mentions of IsabelJesse. R&R Please!


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Roswell, Alex Whitman, or Isabel Evans. I wish I did, but alas, no.

A/N: My first Roswell fic, yay me! I'm sorry if Isabel or Alex are ooc, but I haven't watched Graduation in awhile, so i'm kind of fuzzy on the whole thing. Anyway, enough Author rants, enjoy!

**Helping Me Through The Dark Times**

****

'_Four hours, forty-five minutes and twenty-eight seconds. Four hours, forty-five minutes and thirty-two seconds…'_

The same time counter had been going on in Isabel Evans' head since leaving Roswell, New Mexico for good. Since leaving her home, her family, and most of her all husband, Jesse. The gang had been on the road away from all of that for four hours, forty-five minutes and thirty-two, no, forty seconds, and Isabel hadn't torn her gaze away from the window once. Everyone else in the van, except for Max, who was driving, was fast asleep in order to rest from their very eventful and stressful Graduation day. Isabel, on the other hand, was wide awake. The dark haired alien kept counting in her head as she stared out the window, her eyes full of worry for their safety, and longing for her Jesse.

"Missing him already?" a voice asked next to her. Isabel's gaze broke from the window as she turned, coming face to face with her once regular visitor, Alex. "Alex?" she whispered quietly, afraid he would disappear if she spoke to loudly. Alex smiled at her, touching her hand gently. "Hey, Isabel." He replied, in the same soft tone. Without another word Isabel thrust herself into Alex's arms, holding him tightly as her breathing became shaky. "Oh god Alex! What am I doing? I can't do this! They'll find us, this is all my fault! I should've been more careful, I shouldn't have used my powers, I should've known I would've been video taped-" she ranted, her breathing becoming quicker, and more shallow with every breath she drew. "Isabel! Isabel, relax!" Alex said to her, pulling her back and holding her shoulders steadily. "Breath, Isabel, deep breaths…" he said softly, Isabel doing as he said. Slowly, she gained her breath back, exhaling deeply.

Alex smiled at her softly, squeezing her shoulder gently "Isabel, none of this was your fault. It just happened. Not you, Max, or anyone could've stopped it. It just happened." Alex said sternly, making sure Isabel accepted his message of reassurance. She nodded slowly, looking into his eyes "Alex I'm so scared. I wish it was all just a bad dream and I would just wake up but it's not…" she sighed, shaking her head. Alex put a hand to her cheek, caressing it softly "Don't be scared, Isabel, because I'll keep you safe. I'll always be with you, making sure no one hurts you. Not the FBI, not some random mugger on the street-" Isabel smiled a little "I think I could handle a mugger, Alex…" she interrupted. Alex smiled, nodding "I bet you could. But I'm still here for you, even if you do have alien powers that could kick my ass any day." He joked. Isabel laughed lightly, shaking her head "I wouldn't kick your ass, Alex." Alex shrugged "Yeah, well, you might." He teased. Isabel smiled softly at Alex, tilting her head as she stared at him. "What? Something on my face?" Alex joked, smiling at her. Isabel shook her head "No, just making sure I remember this. Remember what you told me." She answered, hugging him again.

Alex held her in his arms for a few moments, before pulling away "Isabel, this has to stop." He said softly, quite serious. Isabel frowned "What-" Alex put his hand up, stopping her. "When you married Jesse you said goodbye to me. It was supposed to stop, but now this…You can't bring me back now that you're not with him anymore." Isabel stared at Alex, feeling hurt "But Alex I need you…I need you to get me through, I need your wisdom and your guidance…" she started, to be cut off by him again. "No you don't, Isabel Evans, you're an independent woman, you are a survivor. And look around, you have your brother, your friends, and yourself. You don't need me around to help you through. You're all in this together now, I'm just a memory." "Don't say that." Isabel interrupted harshly, frowning at him. Alex smiled a little, shaking his head "I have to go, Isabel." Isabel shook her head "No, you can't, not yet. Alex you can't leave me alone like this." She said, panic beginning to rise in her voice. Alex sighed, giving Isabel's hand a gentle squeeze. "Isabel, you're going to be fine. You'll be back in Jesse's arms in no time, I promise." Isabel stared at him as Alex began to fade "I'll be watching you." He said as he faded into nothing, leaving Isabel to think on his words.

Isabel's eyes snapped open as she took a breath, looking around her quickly. Max looked back at her briefly, before turning back to the road "You okay, Is?" he asked, turning back again for only a moment. Isabel nodded, taking a deep breath "Yeah, just a dream." She replied, looking out the window. _'I must have dozed off…'_ she thought, her mind racing with a million thoughts of her dream.

As Isabel stared off into the dark desert around them, she couldn't help but feel like a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders. And suddenly she didn't feel so afraid. Granted, she was still afraid of what could happen, but deep down she knew she would be fine, everyone would be just fine, as long as one thing never changed.

He never stopped watching over her.

**End!**

A/N: Tada, it's finished! I hope you enjoyed it, R&R please! Oh, and I also realised I unintentionally referenced two Destiny's Child songs in the fic, so if you can spot those I will give you a COOKIE! Thanks for reading!


End file.
